lordofultimafandomcom-20200222-history
Ministers
= Ministers = The Minister can be hired against payment of diamonds for a period of time. They allow an extension of certain queues (construction and recruitment) and automation of certain processes. Ministers can be hired either for 7 days or for 30 days. Moreover, it is possible to hire all ministers as bundle, and get a little price advantage. Strategy tip: It is noteworthy that when an extended construction or recruitment queue is present at the time a Minister leaves your service, the additional tasks in the queue will not be dropped, but will in fact continue until completion. Only when the normal maximum number of tasks is reached (minus 1) can new tasks again be placed in the queue, or naturally, by appointing another Minister. This makes it very profitable to fill the extended queue moments before a Minister expires. Building Minister Building Ministers can also be obtained as rewards when completing two city related quests: *2 Cities - Building Minister for 48h *4 Cities - All Ministers for 120h Features The Minister extends your building queue from 6 slots to 16 in total. The Minister can take construction orders even if you lack the resources to build and can carry them out while you are absent. The Minister's order will be placed in the queue as usual and can also be sorted. As soon as the Minister's order reaches the top of the queue, he will spend the necessary resources, if they are available. If there are insufficient resources available , the next order will be verified and executed unless you chose the option to keep a fixed order. At any point, you can convert a Minister's order into a normal one. With the minister you will get a resource overview window. Defense Minister Minister 7 days 30 days 110 280 Features The Minister will automatically alert members of your alliance of any impending attack. Anyone online and in your alliance will be alerted if a fellow member faces attack. Everyone in your alliance will be able to see which of your cities is under attack, at what time, and by whom. The Minister extends your recruitment queue by 12 slots to 16 in total. The Minister can take orders for units even if you lack the necessary resources to recruit and can carry them out while you are absent. The Minister's order will be placed in the queue as usual. As soon as the Minister's order reaches the top of the queue, he will carry it out, if the necessary resources are available. If there are insufficient resources to place the full order, but enough for 20 heads, the order will be automatically converted, split and executed. If there are insufficient resources available , the next order will be verified and executed, unless you chose the option to keep a fixed order. At any point, you can convert a Minister's order into a normal one. With the minister you will get a defense overview window. Defense Overview Oversee the defensive preparedness of your entire empire, ensuring you are fully ready for your enemy's next offensive action. * Track the total number of units holding station in each of your cities, including all friendly support. * Monitor the total number of units stationed in your city after all incoming friendly troops have arrived. * Have access to a complete chronological overview of all incoming attacks, as well as incoming supporting troops. * Take full advantage of our customizable and resizable Defense Overview Window, which also provides direct access to each of your cities. War Minister Minister 7 days 30 days 110 280 Features The Minister can order any army you sent to raid a dungeon to repeat its mission. You can activate or deactivate this repeated raid mode for any army currently raiding or returning from a raid. To do so, select a raid force in a city's command overview and choose any option other than nce Units killed in the previous raid will be automatically replaced by fresh ones, if they're available. You can set deadlines for raiding armies to be back in their cities. They will automatically stop raiding to ensure they return in time. You can set a minimum troop raiding strength. If an army falls below this, it will return home. The Minister can carry out any attack or support command while you are absent. Whenever you order an army to assault, siege, plunder, spy or support, the order can be carried out while you are absent. You can either define when you want commands executed, or when you want units to arrive at their destinations. With the minister you will get a command overview window. Command Overview Mobilize and manage your forces with ease using the ultimate army overview! * Know precisely where every single one of your troops is stationed or headed, complete with troop type details and arrival times. * Track your supporting forces and call them home with just the single click of a button. * Start, stop, and set up repeated raids with ease. * Take full advantage of our customizable and resizable Command Overview Window, which also provides direct access to each of your cities. Trade Minister |'Minister'|'7 days'|'30 days'| | |110 |280 | Features The Trade Minister will assist you with resource management. You can define an individual trade setup for each of your cities, and he will assist you by automatically ordering trade transports accordingly. To avoid spoilage, he will purify resources if capacity is reached by production or incoming resources. The minister can order trade transports according to the parameters you have set, at anytime.<<<<<< The Trade Minister will avoid spoilage of resources while you are absent. - If a city reaches capacity by production, he will purify resources to avoid any loss. - If an incoming trade transport or looted resources would exceed capacity, he will purify resources to avoid any loss. - If refunds for downgraded or demolished buildings exceed capacity, he will purify resources to avoid any loss. The resource overview will move to the Trade Minister. For at least one month after the update, the resource overview will also be available if you own the Building Minister. Players with 3 ministers active as the Trade Minister was released obtained the Trade Minister for free until the expiration of the minister with the shortest duration left at the time of release (up to 30 days). Minister Bundle Bundle 7 days 30 days 280 700 Category:Gameplay Category:Pages to be moved to the new wiki